<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving Forward | Wanda x Reader by theOfficialSandwich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839272">Moving Forward | Wanda x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOfficialSandwich/pseuds/theOfficialSandwich'>theOfficialSandwich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The More Than Just Friends Trilogy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Avengers Tower, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Coffee, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hydra (Marvel), Interns &amp; Internships, Mentions of kidnapping, Moving In Together, Moving On, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Reader is gender neutral, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Social Anxiety, Stark Industries, Stark Industries Employee Peter Parker, Stark Tower, Tea, Therapy, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOfficialSandwich/pseuds/theOfficialSandwich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is the happiest they've ever been. Though the invasion &amp; kidnapping occasionally plagues their dreams, they've learnt how cope and are moving forward. However, they have questions. Why was Y/N important to HYDRA? What happened between Y/N &amp; their Father? What is the Endgame for the Avengers? (Reader is Gender Neutral)</p>
<p>Part 3 of More Than Just Friends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The More Than Just Friends Trilogy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Official Sandwich Complete Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>///UK Helpline (Mind.org.uk): 0208 215 2243///<br/>///US Helpline (Mental Health America): (703) 684.7722///</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Wanda awoke the next morning she rolled onto her side and stared sleepily at her alarm clock willing her eyes to adjust to the morning sun. When they did, Wanda read 10:17 am and almost jumped off her bed in a late panic before she remembered what day it was. It was their day off. A day where Wanda could just be with Y/N. A day for not worrying about getting her ass beat by Natasha for the millionth time. Wanda let out a content sigh as she lifted herself up, rearranging her pillows so that she could sit up in the bed. Looking over to her left, her eyes fell upon Y/N’s sleeping form, facing towards her. Reaching down she brushed their fringe out of their eyes, before kissing Y/N lightly on their forward. Seeing Y/N lying there like this, so calm but vulnerable, she made a silent promise to herself to do everything in her power to ensure Y/N knew how much she loved them and how proud she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, Wanda found her gaze drift over to her red leather jacket, hanging on the outside of her closet door. She hadn’t had the chance to test it properly since Y/N had finished it for her, and so Wanda was actually looking forward to her training session, with Natasha and Steve, tomorrow for a change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it's yours right? You can wear it if you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanda tore her eyes away from the jacket, to see recently awaken Y/N looking up at her, “I know.”Wanda said, shimmying back down to lay next to them. “How’d you sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good actually. You?” Y/N replied leaning forward to gently kiss Wanda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was good until I smelt your breath.” Wanda said, wrinkling her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious. It’s awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and yours is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> perfect, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. See?” Wanda replied, breathing out in Y/N’s face, to prove her point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Wan. Yours is definitely worse.” Recoiling slightly under the sheets, as their girlfriend simply laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's agree that we both have morning breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Y/N relented, moving so that they could lay back against Wanda’s side, as Wanda wrapped her arms around Y/N. It was the couples’ favourite position, and one of the few pros of being short that Y/N could think of. Y/N was 5′6.5″, not that short considering Wanda was an inch taller at 5′7.5″. But then in comparison to others, like Tony’s 6’1”, Y/N was one of the shorter ones. It mattered when Tony moved the lab coffee up and above the machine, but when they were laying with Wanda’s arms around them it was the best thing in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few comfortable moments, Y/N spoke again, “You know you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> wear it whenever though right? I made it for you, to y’know, wear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hardly wear it inside though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose, but I can't wear it over my pyjamas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? I think you’d look cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Beautiful. Amazing. The prettiest woman in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how can I say no to that kind of praise.” Wanda replied back, sliding out of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’m getting up to then. Coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh er, tea please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am.” Y/N said, saluting to Wanda before leaving her room, as the Avenger playfully rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~~~~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N was just finishing up two mugs of tea for themselves and Wanda when Wanda spoke from behind him. “How do I look?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N turned and looked at their girlfriend. “You somehow look incredibly fierce and incredibly adorable at the same time.” They said, watching as Wanda struck a cheesy hero pose in her new jacket and her red &amp; green tartan couples pyjamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I guess.” Wand said, as she slipped off the jacket, folding it neatly onto the kitchen table, before taking her offered mug from Y/N. “Back to bed or...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couch, because the bedsheets have your morning breath on them” A comment that got Y/N a nudge in the ribs. “Hey, don't spill your tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanda ignored them, simply saying, “Couch it is then.” As she flopped down into the soft leather, pushing her toes underneath Y/N when they sat beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~~~~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is how the two spent the majority of their morning, cuddling with one another, eventually making a late breakfast that ate on the couch, watching random nothing on the TV, and trading funny stories with each other. It wasn't until they stopped laughing about Clint pouring the hot water into the coffee jar, that Y/N finally checked the time. 2:32 pm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so we’ve been sitting here for almost five hours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, thank god we don't have to go into work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know right.” Wanda agreed, “I’ve got training tomorrow. What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back in the lab. Tony wants to ‘assess where I am’, I hope he gives me some more work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don't overwork yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try not to. Besides, I think he's’ showing me the plans for my new lab tomorrow too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be good. You looking forward to having your own space?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sort of, it’ll be weird not sharing, but all the main labs on the same floor anyway. Who you trainin’ with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve and Nat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I guess that means a long bath afterwards then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never know maybe I’ll be able to pin Nat this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe you’ll get your ass handed to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe I’ll get my ass handed to me, again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? I believe in you, Wan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Y/N/N.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so it begins. I plan to split this book into three 'Acts': Domestic, War &amp; End.</p><p>Did i mention Act 1 is already planned to be eight chapters long? </p><p>Oh god, what have I done?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Training Room B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Wanda woke up the next morning, she woke up alone in her bed. The left side of the bed was empty of her partner’s form. Looking over her shoulder, Wanda read 7:33 am off her alarm clock display. It was almost time for herself to rise for the day’s training session, but Y/N never got to the labs until around 8:30 am. Wanda was about to call out to JARVIS when the AI spoke himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning, Ms Maximoff. Today you have your training session with Mr Rogers &amp; Ms Romanoff. Mx Y/L/N also left a message at 7:05 am saying ‘Morning Wanda, woke up early so I’m going straight to the labs. Hope training goes well, Bucky said that Steve said they wanted you in B today, so good luck. Love Y/N.’ Would you like me to send them a reply?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks JARVIS, I’ll do it myself.” Wanda said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and picking up her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“B. Training Room B. Why’d have to be that one? Natasha is so gonna kick my ass this morning.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wanda thought despairingly as she booted up her phone and shot a quick text to her partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Wanda: </b>Training Room B?</p><p><b>Y/N:</b> Yeah? Didn’t they tell you?</p><p><b>Y/N:</b> Also no happy ‘good morning Y/N’ text?</p><p><b>Wanda: </b>Fine. Good morning Y/N/N. Hope you slept well. X</p><p><b>Y/N: </b> Morning Wanda. : ) xx</p><p><b>Y/N: </b> I did actually reckon the day off did me good</p><p><b>Wanda: </b>and no they didn't tell me.</p><p><b>Y/N: </b>If it was supposed to be a secret, don't let nat kill me</p><p><b>Wanda: </b>I don't know she might kill me today anyway</p><p><b>Y/N: </b>I asked Peter and he's just as scared of her</p><p><b>Y/N: </b> Looks like I’m on my own</p><p><b>Wanda: </b>I’ll remember you</p><p><b>Y/N: </b>: (</p><p> </p><p>Wanda smiled at her partner’s response as she walked out of the room and across to her kitchen. Placing a cup under the coffee machine and switching it on, Wanda typed a text back to Y/N.</p><p> </p><p><b>Wanda: </b>How did James know?</p><p><b>Y/N: </b>Steve told him and he thought I should know too</p><p><b>Y/N:</b> To warn you</p><p><b>Wanda: </b>Great. Now I can't wait</p><p><b>Y/N:</b> I’ll remember you Wanda</p><p> </p><p>Wanda snorted out loud, before sending a reply back. She supposed today wouldn't be all bad, after all, she would be able to finally test her present properly and she could always get Steve in trouble with Natasha for letting the training schedule get back to her.</p><p>
  <b>~~~~~</b>
</p><p>Just as Natasha finished setting up, Wanda walked into the dreaded Training Room B. It was the training room meant for training in real-world scenarios, simulating past and probable missions. That's why Wanda hated it so much. It meant she'd be pushed to right her limits, and spend the next day regretting it. In hindsight it was likely why she was given the previous day, off, to relax. She stopped walking towards Natasha when the spy looked up at her confused.</p><p>“How did you know where to come? And to dress in uniform?”</p><p>“Lucky guess?”</p><p>“No. Only Steve and I knew about these plans. And I-” At that moment Steve walked in, dressed in his American Best.</p><p>“G’Morning Wanda, Nat.”</p><p>“Steve, did you tell Wanda about the training today?”</p><p>“No, I didn't,” Steve replied, and couldn't help but smile watching Steve visibly shrink a little under Natasha’s cold stare.</p><p>Natasha sighed, and turned back to Wanda, “Wanda who told you?”</p><p>“Promise not to kill my source?” Wanda asked, continuing when Natasha nodded, “Y/N did.”</p><p>“What? So who told them?”</p><p>“James did.”</p><p>“Steve really?” Natasha said, facing Steve again and folding her arms.</p><p>“Ok so maybe when describing my day last week I told Buck.”</p><p>“It doesn't matter now, we’ve wasted enough time. You ready Wanda?”</p><p>“Ready.” Wanda said, slipping her new jacket on and walking over to the start of the course.</p><p>“New jacket?” Steve asked as he followed Wanda over.</p><p>“Yeah, it was my present from Y/N.” Wanda responded, looking down at the jacket as she smoothed out a crease over one of the forearms.</p><p>“It looks good. Polymesh Tri-weave, right?” Natasha asked, now standing next to Steve.</p><p>“I, yeah. I think that’s what Y/N said it was.” </p><p>“It probably is. Tony’s made a few dresses for my missions, out of the same stuff.”</p><p>“I have no idea what your two are talking about. Can we begin?”</p><p>“Yeah, we really should.” Natasha replied as she checked her watch. “Right, Wanda you’ve done this course before. So we’ve added a few extra challenges. You ready?”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>“You’ll do fine, Wanda.” </p><p>“Ok, on my mark. Go!”</p><p>
  <b>~~~~~</b>
</p><p>“Time, JARVIS?” Natasha asked the AI, as a panting Wanda landed in front of her.</p><p>“11 minutes 3 seconds, Ms Romanov. Miss Maximoff’s personal best, I believe.”</p><p>“Not bad, Wanda.” Natasha congratulated, chucking Wanda a water bottle that the young Avenger caught subconsciously with her powers.</p><p>“Thanks, Nat. Can we stop for a bit, since I just broke my record and all?” Wanda asked, before taking a long drink from the bottle.</p><p>“5 minutes. I’ll set the ring up for after.”</p><p>“Thanks Nat.” Wanda said, gratefully, as she walked over to the benches on the far side of the room. Sitting down heavily on the nearest one, relaxing back against the cold white walls.</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>Wanda opened her eyes to see Steve holding out a towel toward her. “Thanks.” </p><p>“How’d you do?” Steve asked, sitting beside her.</p><p>“11 minutes, 3 seconds.” Wanda said, proudly as she wiped her face with the soft towel.</p><p>“Not bad. Personal best right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Wanda said pausing before speaking again, “Sorry about earlier, Steve.”</p><p>“What, selling me out to Nat? Don’t worry about, I've been in bigger to blue with Nat before.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“A story for another time. Looks like Nat’s ready for you.” Steve said, indicating over to Nat who was beckoning the two of them over.</p><p>Wanda stood up with Steve and dropped her towel on the bench, <em> “Here we go again.” </em> </p><p>“So I thought you two could spar.” Natasha said as they reached her, cutting straight to the point.</p><p>“What? But I’ve only ever-”</p><p>“Exactly, not every enemy you face will be like me.” Natasha said, cutting Wanda off.</p><p>“Don’t worry Wanda, I’ll go easy on you.”</p><p>“No, you won’t.”</p><p>“You’re right, I won’t. Consider it payback for selling me out.”</p><p>“Hey, I did it to protect Y/N. I’m not even sorry.”</p><p>“Can you stop fighting and start actually fighting?” Natasha asked arms crossed, watching as the other two moved to climb into the ring. “Oh and no powers. Either of you.” Natasha added.</p><p>“Fine.” Both Avengers said, the dejection clear in their voices - though Steves’ was a little quieter. The former assassin simply rolled her eyes at the pair, as they passed under the ropes and readied themselves.</p><p>It was Steve who attacked first, launching forth a hit at Wanda’s face who successfully ducked out of the way - just. Retaliating back, Wanda moved to repeat the same attack on Steve, who skilfully moved his arms up to block. Feeling undeterred, the second youngest Avenger punched successfully at Steve’s now unprotected sides. Her feeling of elation was short-lived, however, as the leader of the Avengers expertly swept Wanda’s legs out from under her, leaving the young adult pinned to the mat. Wanda closed her eyes and groaned at being beaten again, only opening them when she sensed someone leaning over her. Natasha.</p><p>“That was good.” She said, offering a hand to help Wanda up.</p><p>“That was quick, you mean?” Wanda said, straightening out her jacket.</p><p>“Well yeah, but you’re improving.”</p><p>“Exactly, you saw my unprotected side and took that opportunity.” Steve added, throwing her a fresh, water bottle.</p><p>“Yeah but you let me.”</p><p>“Not the point. It’s training to look for those openings and act on them.” Natasha said, clapping a hand on Wanda’s shoulder, as she passed her. “Well done.”</p><p>“Praise from the Black Widow. Very rare.” Steve noted, smiling at Wanda as Natasha left through the double doors.</p><p>Wanda smiled back, bid Steve goodbye and headed into the changing rooms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://linktr.ee/TheOfficialSandwich">Links!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>